battleofthegodsroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kogata
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battle of the God's Roleplaying Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kogata page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Greenshine2 (Talk) 00:21, 10 December 2011 welcome! hello! I am Greenshine, please ask me of you need help! [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'Turkeys!~♫']] 00:32, December 10, 2011 (UTC) PS.I really should change my sig, I will get to that sooner than later :p If you're on, Get on chat! [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'Turkeys!~♫']] 01:28, December 10, 2011 (UTC) y'ello y'ello so welcome to the wiki~! ^_^ this also a roleplayiki anime-based though of gods and goddesses~ ~Blackfur Blackfur MERREH CHRISTMAS YA CRAZY PEOPLE 01:50, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hai! and Welcome!! i am lightningcutiepie2203, but u can call me Lightning!! ~lightning hey swallo that pic called fox demon that girl isn't a fox thats fanart of ammy of the game okami you got confused she a white wolf not a fox i know the difference betweed them ~Blackfur Blackfur MERREH CHRISTMAS YA CRAZY PEOPLE 03:53, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ^^Oh ya. I forgot to mention that... [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'Turkeys!~♫']] 12:11, December 10, 2011 (UTC). shall change sig today hey swallow next when you make a character please out your sig cause we'll have no idea who owns the character XD ~Blackfur Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 22:08, December 14, 2011 (UTC) JGKDSJFVGSDY HEY WAKE UP AND GO ON CHAT AND RP THERE GAWD Blackfur NEN NYA~ 02:17, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Hai Kogata! ;) I'm Firestar022, but u can call me fire. I have a ful picture of kogata here it is. ♥ⒽⒶⓇⓊⓀⒶ♥ ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ 14:51, January 8, 2012 (UTC) hey come on chat hey swallow come on chat i saw you did some edits not too long ago so on come on chat~! ~Blackfur Blackfur SHUT UP CHEESY MONKEY 19:02, January 8, 2012 (UTC) oh no prob! ♥ⒽⒶⓇⓊⓀⒶ♥ ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ 22:08, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hey! I'm Dynovan. I'm on this wiki a lot, so if you need any help just let me know. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | New Year, New Blogs 15:34, January 10, 2012 (UTC) GET BACK ON CHAT ~BLACKY Blackfur SHUT UP CHEESY MONKEY 02:27, January 11, 2012 (UTC) GET ON CHAT 03:18, January 11, 2012 (UTC) i am SO bored kogata i am BORED come on chat pwease :3 Blackfur SHUT UP CHEESY MONKEY 23:15, January 11, 2012 (UTC) can you come on chat pwease :3 Blackfur Soon the water will be tinted red 23:00, January 12, 2012 (UTC) you on? hey swallow i saw you were on a while ago and my computer froze so can you come back on chat? Blackfur Soon the water will be tinted red 03:13, January 17, 2012 (UTC) come to chat! and we got a new user! :DDD ۞Genevieve BTA...Don't die...۞ 04:01, January 28, 2012 (UTC) it still wont let me on.. she didnt un-ban me.. *is confuesed* ۞Genevieve BTA...Don't die...۞ 00:53, January 29, 2012 (UTC) here ya go here ya go http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lily_of_the_Valley thats it's english name, suzura is it's japanese name ~Blackfur Blackfur DEATH BY STRAWBERRY 21:38, January 30, 2012 (UTC) GO TO HOME PAGE AND VOTE ON POLLS ☯ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ☯☾Still stuck in that time when we called it love...☽ 21:40, April 29, 2012 (UTC) GET ON CHAT ☾Yue☽ Sushi, Fish And Chinese food 21:56, May 1, 2012 (UTC) WHOO~! wait never mind don't go on chat i have to go in a few minutes anyway but i wanted to tell you something IM MOVING TO BELTON~! :DDDDDDDDDD i seen photos of the as the word "bell" in it seems wonderful! im (hopefully) go to south belton middle school and guess what? THEY GIVE YOU IPADS AND THE PLACE IS COVERED WITH WINDOWS AND IT'S HUGE LIKE IPADS IPADS I SAY IPADS WINDOWS ☾Yue☽ Sushi, Fish And Chinese food 22:02, May 1, 2012 (UTC) and belton is a city in texas USA IM ON CHAT SO HAI ☾Yue☽ Sushi, Fish And Chinese food 20:59, May 4, 2012 (UTC) WAKE UP KOGATA WAKE UP I WOKE UP FROM MY NAP ANYWAYS YOU WERE GONE FOR A LONG TIME SO I FELL ASLEEP ON MY BED THEN WOKE UP RIGHT NOW NOW WAKE UP ☾Yue☽ Sushi, Fish And Chinese food 04:15, May 5, 2012 (UTC) WHY AM I USING CAPS GET ON CHAT IM BORED AND BLUESTAR LEFT CHAT BACON AND DOUGHTNUTS~! :3 SHORT CAKE FLAN AND EGG PUDDING 01:32, May 6, 2012 (UTC) OMG! Heya! Long time no talk. ☯ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ☯☾Still stuck in that time when we called it love...☽ 14:32, May 6, 2012 (UTC) GET ON CHAT BACON AND DOUGHTNUTS~! :3 SHORT CAKE FLAN AND EGG PUDDING 01:20, May 13, 2012 (UTC) i didn't have any PMs XD but anyways get back on chat BACON AND DOUGHTNUTS~! :3 SHORT CAKE FLAN AND EGG PUDDING 03:42, May 13, 2012 (UTC) KOGATA IM ON CHAT WAKE UP BACON AND DOUGHTNUTS~! :3 SHORT CAKE FLAN AND EGG PUDDING 00:12, May 19, 2012 (UTC) GET BACK ON CHAT BACON AND DOUGHTNUTS~! :3 SHORT CAKE FLAN AND EGG PUDDING 00:39, May 19, 2012 (UTC) XDD yeah i fall asleep on class alot XD oh yeah LOOK AT MY ICON =w= IT'S HONG KONG AND TAIWAN FROM HETALIA it says it's a rare paring but i saw A LOT of pictures of teh paring so i just think it's just uncommon really http://rpaff.wikia.com/wiki/Hetalia_Fanfic:_Taiwan/Hong_Kong,_Part_1 LOOK I MADE A FANFIC AS WELL =w= as long as i don't get killed i'll be fine long title :P as well i woke up early thinking it was friday then i remembered it was saturday BACON AND DOUGHTNUTS~! :3 SHORT CAKE FLAN AND EGG PUDDING 11:52, May 19, 2012 (UTC) IMMA AWAKE YOU WAKE UP ON CHAT BACON AND DOUGHTNUTS~! :3 SHORT CAKE FLAN AND EGG PUDDING 02:31, May 20, 2012 (UTC) TACOS XDDDD ok then X3 but yeah i fell asleep afterwards and as well im doing part 2of the fanfic ~Blackfur BACON AND DOUGHTNUTS~! :3 SHORT CAKE FLAN AND EGG PUDDING 15:49, May 20, 2012 (UTC) KOGATA WAKE UP ON CHAT ~BLACKFUR BACON AND DOUGHTNUTS~! :3 SHORT CAKE FLAN AND EGG PUDDING 13:51, May 31, 2012 (UTC) KOGATA WAKE UP FROM CHAT BACON AND DOUGHTNUTS~! :3 SHORT CAKE FLAN AND EGG PUDDING 06:37, June 3, 2012 (UTC) my computer was having problems so yeah and can you get back to pwease? :3 ~Blackfur BACON AND DOUGHTNUTS~! :3 SHORT CAKE FLAN AND EGG PUDDING 01:51, June 4, 2012 (UTC) IMPORTANT MESSAGE Leave your response on my talk page. We could roleplay on the RP comment page or like The camp half blood roleplay wiki, if you have not seen the wiki, please go look at the character pages' comments and places comments. The Camp Half blood roleplay wiki rps in the comments of character pages, and places(ex:a coffee place, park, training places, homes, etc). Choose whatever one you want to do and post it on my talk page. If you have an idea, also post that with your message. May the gods answer you prayers. Owl♪ [[User Talk:Greeny_the_Owl|☯We don't die for our friends.☯☾We live for them!☽]] 15:09, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Ok...so you know how u can RP in comments? so plz go here for more information....you can make your own article for your characters' house. Also, if you wanna make a place, like a market or something named after your character, (such as Narissa's Beach Resort) plz contact me or greeny. it's a new method that we came up with, plz tell us if u like this idea. Thanks... ☯ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ☯☾Get out, get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead...☽ 16:40, June 5, 2012 (UTC) KOGATA IM ON CHAT WAKE UP WAKE UP I WANT TO SO YOU SOMETHING ~BLACKFUR BACON AND DOUGHTNUTS~! :3 SHORT CAKE FLAN AND EGG PUDDING 08:38, June 16, 2012 (UTC) oh kogata you on right now? owo can you go on gmail? BACON AND DOUGHTNUTS~! :3 SHORT CAKE FLAN AND EGG PUDDING 09:34, August 14, 2012 (UTC) kogata are you alive? im bored and feel like talking to someone BACON AND DOUGHTNUTS~! :3 SHORT CAKE FLAN AND EGG PUDDING 12:49, August 20, 2012 (UTC) oh sprry i was at school XD now im back~! BACON AND DOUGHTNUTS~! :3 SHORT CAKE FLAN AND EGG PUDDING 21:25, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for your greeting, and i'll keep that in mind. Its nice to meet ya Rasetsu-Daimyō (talk) 06:14, November 15, 2012 (UTC) FIREY AND I ARE TRYING TO GET ON CHAT Owl♪ [[User Talk:Greeny_the_Owl|☯We don't die for our friends.☯☾We live for them!☽]] 14:54, November 17, 2012 (UTC) CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT Blackfur~ i wanna have a cantalope :3 23:45, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi Kog this is Dyno. I'm okay, and I'm sorry I've been gone so long. I can't log in, so I'm writing as anoymous. :) ^ DYNO YOU'RE ALIIIIIIIIIIIIVE Owl♪ [[User Talk:Greeny_the_Owl|☯We don't die for our friends.☯☾We live for them!☽]] 13:12, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Yes I am! :D I'm sorry I was away so long. I'm on chat now. :)Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 18:07, March 5, 2013 (UTC) BECOME ALIVE Blackfur~ i wanna have a cantalope :3 06:25, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Aww, thanks for saying I am like your brother! You are like my sister! :) Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 16:50, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Cool, I look forward to it. Thanks, I love your fanfics too, and I will write as much as I can, except I have been busy. :) Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 13:09, July 31, 2013 (UTC) I'm on chat now! That's a good idea. :) Dyno! | Chat with me! | Read my blogs! 12:58, August 1, 2013 (UTC) YO YO YO YOO YOOO X3 hi ♚ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ♚❥Supahman✌ 17:31, August 1, 2013 (UTC) yoooooooooo kogata are ya alive blacky and i are fired up adn revamping a bunch of old charas sungmi♪ ☯i want cha hakyeon☯☾to sit on me☽ 14:23, November 25, 2014 (UTC) unholy sobBING KOGATA HOW R U BRUH sungmi♪ ☯i want cha hakyeon☯☾to sit on me☽ 22:39, December 21, 2014 (UTC) HEEEEEEEEY HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY KOGATA I DIDNT KNOW YOU'RE NONBINARY HOW YOU DOING I IS FINE Blackfur~ Talk Page :3 22:40, December 21, 2014 (UTC) ahhh youre going through a gender thing too??? i identity as nonbinary rn but idk im p sure its gon change. i havent found a gender that rlly fits. anyway bruh, whats ur preferred pronouns?? mine are they/them sungmi♪ ☯i want cha hakyeon☯☾to sit on me☽ 23:32, December 21, 2014 (UTC) i feel female and im pretty sure that aint gonna change Blackfur~ Talk Page :3 04:37, December 22, 2014 (UTC) greeny and bluey are in the same timezone as me and dyno is standard england time Blackfur~ Talk Page :3 05:59, December 22, 2014 (UTC) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPY BIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRTHHHHHHHHHHHDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY 07:15, February 2, 2015 (UTC) jeez i'm so terrible at being online :3c but thank you contributor person !! ill try to come online more often i guess Kogata Talk to me! HI KOGATA I HOPE UR HAVING A WONDERFUL LIFE AND STUFF AND EVERYTHING IS GOING WELL FOR YOU!!! THE :3c IS V CUTE!!!!^^ -greeny sept 22, 2015 Hello Hey long time no speak I guess XD Dyno! | Chat with me! | Awesome blogs here! 19:29, October 9, 2016 (UTC)